Straight, I swear!
by 4485
Summary: Roy's POV.


I brushed his cheek, pushing the golden hair back behind his ear. His skin was warm to the touch, fevered with sickness. My lips pressed softly to his brow, then left as soon as they had arrived. Fullmetal was sick, a rare occurrence. ****

Pulling the blanket up to his shoulders, I made sure the blond was warm and comfortable. Al had been surprised when I brought Fullmetal home, his small body on my back. He had collapsed in the office, breathing heavily and flushed red. Hawkeye had me bring him home, knowing that my house was in the same direction, and dismissed me from the office. His metal brother was currently at the store, buying the medicine for his cold. ****

"I'll be right back," I whispered at him, going to the hall closet, grabbing a washcloth, and dampening it with cold water. My mind wandered, thinking of the blond's health. "The weather has been miserable lately... Maybe he didn't take care of himself well enough." before I knew it, I was back in his bedroom, wiping his forehead with the cloth. He was shivering, but sweating. The poor boy...****

"nnn..." the blond mumbled, shifting his head on the pillow. A single gold eye opened, looking up at me. "Colonel...?" ****

"Go back to sleep, Fullmetal." I smiled, running a hand through his hair, unbraiding it as I went. "Al will be back shortly with your medicine." ****

His eye closed slowly, and he fell back into a trance of his sleep. It was calming. I had trouble keeping my own eyes open, watching this one sleep. The blond's arm adjusted, his hand poking out of the blanket. I intwined our fingers, mine gloved, his skin. His pillow looked so soft, it wouldn't hurt to rest my eyes, only for a moment. ****

It would only be a second, then I would leave. Al can take care of him. I'll go home... My head hit the pillow, and I went straight to sleep.****

~*~**  
**I opened the front door. It wasn't locked- Had Mustang not left yet? I tried not to clank against the floor as I walked to Brother's bedroom. The light was still on, I noted, as I pushed the door open. The blond had snuggled with the raven- Brother and the Colonel were both on his bed, holding each other. My armour froze up, confused. ****

Didn't they hate each other?**  
**Aren't they enemies?**  
**Mustang did bring him home...**  
**Oh god.****

I dropped the plastic bag, making just enough noise to startle the men in bed. Mustang shot upwards into a sitting position, obviously guilty.****

"You two... Are gay...?" hesitantly came out of my mouth, sounding both confused and angry.**  
**The raven-haired man stood up, looking at me. "no, Al," he defended, scratching the back of his head. "We're not anything. Barely even friends." ****

"then..?"****

"I just fell asleep. There's nothing between us." ****

Silently, I thought about it. They never had been alone for more than a few seconds... Long enough for a kiss. Maybe they're in the beginning of a relationship, and this was the closest Mustang had gotten to... I didn't even want to think about it.****

"I'll be, um, leaving now." he blushed, pulling his jacket on and pushing by me.**  
**I looked over at my brother, who was holding a glove. He shifted, his golden hair laying flat on the pillow.**  
**He had the sweetest smile I've ever seen, right then and there.**  
**~*~**  
**My face was burning. I had just slept with Fullmetal. Not sexually, of course, but... I looked at my hand, skin exposed. He had taken my glove off, pressing our hands together. His had been cold, despite the heat on his brow. The blond had snuggled against me, convincing me to hold him. It was hard to fight the temptation, so I had just given in. ****

I got into my car, quickly starting it and backing out of the parking space. My mind was somewhere else, and my driving was less-than perfect. Before long, I was in my own house, resting on the couch. ****

Al accused me of being gay. With Fullmetal. ****

I wasn't like that. He knew it. Women were more my thing. I've never even though about sex with another man. Would I be on top...? Almost definitely, with Ed. But we weren't like that. I was straight. He... ****

Was he gay?****

It might make sense, at least explain his outfits. Leather pants, leather jacket, tight camisole? Sure, it was hot, but I would never..****

_"I would tap that." _****

Fuck, I had said that, hadn't I? But it was just idle chatter with Havoc. I didn't mean anything by it, I never do. Then why was it bothering me so much? I ran my hand through my hair, frustrated with myself. This had nothing to do with my sexuality. I just fell asleep next to my friend. Well, we aren't really friends. Next to my coworker. While not entirely normal, it wasn't ABNORMAL, was it? It's not like I pinned him to the bed..****

...and took his clothing off...****

...And took advantage of him...****

My mind wandered to an image of the boy naked, his golden hair spread along my pillows, his body drenched in sweat and cum. ****

Standing up and stripping my shirt off, I decided to take a shower. A cold shower. I needed to get a reality check.**  
**


End file.
